1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the manufacture of containers, and more particularly to the manufacture of containers having a medium inserted therein during the manufacturing process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many versions of container manufacturing apparatus are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,923,436 and 2,943,167 to Gelbard disclose methods and apparatus for manufacturing plastic bags with handles and pleated side portions, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,666 to Maccherone discloses a method and apparatus for making plastic bags having pleated bottom ends capable of squaring up when the bags are filled.
There is often a need not only to manufacture a container (e.g., a bag), but to insert an item into the container during the manufacturing process. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,524,846 to Socke et al. discloses a bag filling or packing machine wherein bags or other containers are filled with cans in an assembly line fashion.
However, in conventional methods and apparatus, a bag or container is typically manufactured as a first step and then an additional step is required to insert the intended item into the completed container. In some instances, this step becomes very complex. For example, an additional step may be required to open the newly formed container by mechanical, pneumatic or other means, such that the insert item may be placed therein. The required additional steps prolong the overall process and increase the costs associated therewith.
Thus a need exists for a method and apparatus for inserting a medium into a container in line, during the manufacturing process without interrupting the overall process.